The Mouse and His Girl
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Modo falls for one mixed up girl with a mysterious past while Vinnie learns Harley has been found.
1. Chapter 1

A Mouse And His Girl-Chapter 1

Lawrence Limburger and Dr. Carbunkle arrived at Chicago's botanical gardens.  
"Is everything ready, doctor." Limburger asked.  
"Ha ha ha! Ready for operation shipout. My portable teleporter will ship these gardens to Plutork within an hour."Carbunkle cackled.  
"Making me a hero to the High Chairman on Plutork." Limburger chuckled.  
"Uh, boss?" Greasepit asked, staring outside with a frightened look.  
"What is it, you moron?" Limburger asked. "We got trouble."  
The Biker Mice flew through a window. Modo fired the laser cannon on his bionic laser arm zapping Carbunkle's new weapon. "My teleporter! No!" Carbunkle screamed, as he saw burned wires and a huge hole in the center of it. "Blast those wretched mice!" Limburger shouted at Greasepit.  
"With pleasure." Greasepit said, charging after the mice. "Hey. how about a light?" Vinnie said, throwing one of his flares blowing Greasepit thirty feet into the air. He went sailing into a bin of compost. Carbunkle was about to shoot the mice with a laser when Throttle shot it out of his hand. They soon had Limburger and Carbunkle surrounded.  
"Give up."Throttle said, "It's the end of the line for you, gefilte breath."  
"I beg to differ, my dear misguided mouse. I didn't get where I am by submission." Limburger said, as he threw down a small tablet. A wave of smoke emitted from it. The mice coughed and tried to see through the smokescreen. It cleared and with it Limburger and Carbunkle.  
"That stinkfish got away again!" Throttle retorted, slamming his Nuke Knuckles into a brick wall bringing down part of the wall.  
"Sorry."He said, much calmer. "No sweat it, bro. We'll get Captain Stinky next time." Vinnie said.  
"Yeah, right now it's dinnertime." Modo said. "True."Throttle said, brightening,""Wonder what's for supper?"  
"What else? Hot dogs and root beers!" Vinnie exclaimed.

Back at Limburger Tower, Limburger had just got back to his office when the Lord Camerbet called. He was the High Chairman of the Plutorkian counsel. Limburger cringed at the thought of talking to him especially when he made him do that awful Plutorkian greeting.  
Thankfully, he sent him a written message. He wanted him to steal Earth's soil and water supply or he would be cleaning out all of Plutork's sewers with his tongue. Limburger balked. Everytime he tries to steal any of Earth's natural resources, the Biker Mice stopped him at every turn.  
He went into Carbunkle's lab. He was happily mixing chemicals into test tubes. "Ah, welcome, Your Respectedness." Carbunkle said, looking up from his work.  
"Spare me the pleasantries, Carbunkle. I need some way of ridding myself of those wretched Biker Mice." Limburger said.  
"I have just the thing. We tried bringing alien criminals here to no avail. So I say why bring a monster here when you can create one. I call it project Lola."  
"Observe." Dr. Carbunkle went to a cryogenic freezing chamber in which a figure was laying.  
He poured red and blue chemicals through a tube. Fred the Mutant handed Carbunkle a test tube which he put in the tube. Suddenly there was an explosion. The figure walked out of the chamber. It doubled over.  
"It worked! I'm a success! I-"He stopped short when the creature straightened itself up to reveal a naked female Martian mouse.

"Hi. I'm Lola. Who're you?" She asked, sweetly.  
"Carbunkle, is some kind of joke?"Limburger asked, angrily,"You were suppose to create a monster."  
"I don't know what happened, your Rottenness."He said, hesitantly, then turning on Fred the Mutant,"This is your fault, idiot!" Then he stomped on Fred who sighed happily.  
"Get rid of her!" Limburger.  
One of Limburger's goon shot at Lola. One of the blasts struck her in the arm. She fell back and stopped smiling. "You shouldn't have done that."She said, in a cold voice. All of a sudden she began glowing and her form began to change. She transformed into a giant grotesque blob-like monster with long tentacles which she used to take the guns away from Limburger's goon squad. The creature then broke out the wall went out the window.  
"Hurry! Don't let it get away!" Limburger said.

Soon people began seeing the creature and began panicking. People screamed and ran away.  
"A monster! Help!" Someone yelled. The Biker Mice and Charley were at the garage watching tv when they heard all the commotion outside. "Hey! What's going on?" Charley asked. Then they all saw the giant monster knocking down street signs. "Whoaaaa! They sure grow big in Chicago."Vinnie said. "I'm guessing that thing isn't from here, Vin."Modo said.  
"We'd better take it out before it hurts somebody or destroys this town."Throttle said.

The mice got on their bikes and rode towards the creature. They began shooting at it. It began blocking their blasts with one of its tentacles as well as reflected them back at the mice. They ducked and dodged the blasts. It shot out another one. And another. One of the blasts knocked Modo off his bike. Suddenly one of the tentacles grabbed him by his ankle lifting him off the ground and into the air.

"WHOOOOA!" He cried out.  
"Big Guy!"Throttle shouted.  
"Modo!" Vinnie yelled.  
"Finish him, my creation." Carbunkle cackled. The creature stared at Modo curiously while using one of its tentacles to remove his helmet. The eyes of the creature widened in shock at seeing a mouse with red antennas. Vinnie aimed his flare at the creature and was about to fire when Throttle stopped him by putting his hand on his arm.  
"Wait." Throttle told him, as he watched the creature. "What'd ya mean wait? That thing's got-!"  
"Look!"

The creature put Modo down right side up and moved a foot back. It began shrinking and glowing. Mouse ears protruded out of its head as well as red antennas. Everyone stared in shock as the creature transformed from a hideous monster back to a gorgeous Martian mouse girl!


	2. LolaChapter 2

Lola-Chapter 2

Whatever Lola wants /Lola gets/  
And big man/  
Little Lola wants you.

Modo was stunned. He and his bros were just battling one of Carbunkle's hideous monsters a moment ago. Now standing before him was the most beautiful Martian girl he had ever seen. Her long ,dark straight hair complemented her red antennas which she tossed playfully was in sync with her matching eyes that danced with mischief. But she was still naked. The three mice blushed and looked away.  
She tried wrapping her long hair and tail around her body.

"Maybe you should put this on." Throttle said, face flushed, taking off his vest which she quickly put on.  
"Man, she's prettier than Carbine." He thought, trying to get the image of the beautiful girl out of his mind. Vinnie thought she was seriously hot. "You're a mouse? How's that possible?" Modo asked her.  
"I don't know." She said, "I must've survived."  
"Survived what?"  
"The war. I'm Lola. Who're you?"  
"I'm Modo. The mouse with that gave you the vest is Throttle and the white mouse is Vinnie."  
"And we're in trouble!" She said, suddenly seeing Carbunkle aiming a laser cannon at them.  
"What is he doing?' Lola cried out, trying to approach him,"Stop!" The shot was blocked by Modo's bionic arm. Lola began transforming back into the blob monster and grabbed Greasepit, Limburger, and Carbunkle with her tentacles. There was anger in her multiple eyes. "AHHHHHH!" They yelled.  
"Y-You know I don't usually hire Martian Mice to work for me, but I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement." Limburger said nervously to the creature.  
"Lola, no!" Modo told the creature. "They tried to hurt us." The creature said.  
"I'll see that they never do that again but put them down." Modo replied, putting his gloved hand on her back.

His touch was so gentle. His voice so soft. Lola responded to it at once. No one had ever shown warmth to her before. She had known only sorrow. Cruel touches that hurt. Not gentle like this mouse had shown her in the short moment they knew each other. She put Limburger, Greasepit, and Carbunkle down.

"Feets don't fail me know!"Greasepit screamed as he fled from them followed by Limburger and Carbunkle. "Ha ha ha. You're a natural, sweetheart." Vinnie said to Lola.  
"Thank you. I think." Lola replied.

"Blast!" Limburger retorted,"Another plan bungled."  
"Maybe not, your Evilness, I took the liberty to create a special submission device." Carbunkle replied, taking out a small collar, "We put this around the creature's neck while she's in her mouse form and she'll be completely under our control."  
"Excellent. And I'll be able to steal all of Chicago's soil and water supply."Limburger chuckled.

Back at the Last Chance garage, the mice were sitting around relaxing. "Hey, where's Lola?" Modo asked.  
"Right here." Charley said, with outstretched arms as Lola entered wearing blue jeans and one of Charley's denim shirts. Lola looked really attractive even in regular clothes.  
"Sweetheart, you look great!" Vinnie said.  
"This old thing? I only wear it when I don't care how I look." She teased, sounding like Violet from It's a Wonderful Life.  
"You said you'd show me around the city." Lola said to Modo. "So I did. Let's go." He replied, smiling. They rode around the city. Lola had her arms around his waist and rested her head on this back smiling contently. Modo smiled back squeezing her hand. The emotions she felt were incredible. Feelings of love flooded her whole being.

They stopped at a hot dog stand and got hot dogs and root beers. They happily ate their lunch. "This is so good." Lola said,"I've heard of these hot dogs but I've never had them before." "Yum! Mustard, ketchup, and green relish on top. Heaven!" Modo replied, between bites.

They rode to the local park and parked the bike. They strolled down a path arms around each other. Her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes began closing.  
He noticed she was getting tired so he picked her up. It was like picking up a porcelain doll. He handled her like she was made of fragile glass smiling at her pretty face she slept comfortably in his powerful strong arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

No! Not again! Would it ever end? She remembered the day of their arrest. The day her family were discovered.

They had been hiding from the Plutorkians for two years in a hidden room behind the bookcase in her father's office building: Her, her father, her mother, and her older sister. Martian mice who had not joined the military had no choice but to go into hiding as the war intensified.  
Some of the unfortunate ones who were found were sent to Plutorkian slave labor camps. Many died of disease and starvation.

For a whole year, they sent away many of their belongings to the secret room so that if the day came when they had to disappear they would have a place to go. The day they abandoned their home was a warm sunny day. She was home reading a book when her older sister came running in breathless.

"The Plutorkians have captured Freedom City! They're coming here! To Libertyville!" She cried out.  
"Daddy! Mummy!" "Eva! Lola! What's going on?" Their father cried out coming from the basement.  
"Plutorkians!"  
"Heaven help us!" cried their mother from the doorway of the kitchen.  
"We have to get out of her now!" Their father cried out.

She remembered their father leading them all down into the basement through an underground secret passageway. No sooner did they leave when Plutorkians soldiers swarmed the place. They tore the place up looking for them. Trying to find where they went. The passageway led them to the secret room. It was an assortment of secret rooms. It was a perfect hiding place. It had everything. A kitchen, living room, and sleeping areas. It was so cozy and Lola loved it from the start.

They lived there till one day without warning Plutorkians broke down one of the walls showering the family with a cloud of sheetrock.  
Someone had betrayed them. They never knew who. Whether the person was tortured or did it willing they would never know.  
They were arrested that same hour and interrogated by the commanding officer. Then they were put in chains and sent to Plutork.

Lola remembered the cold, gray walls of the prison. Her eyes grew large and fearful when she saw that the prison was surrounded by moats that contained large alligators. They began separating the parents from the children.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" She cried, running with outstretched arms to her elderly parents.  
One of the guards tripped her then laughed as she felled in a mud puddle. She was covered from head to toe with mud. "Plutorkian filth!" She blurted out, staring defiantly at the guard. He stopped smiling and began frowning. He started towards her fists balled. One of the other guards stopped him.  
"She ain't worth shooting. C'mon let's get them to their cells." The other guard told him.  
They were taken to their cells. Her mother and father were in one cell while Lola and Eva were in another.  
"What going to happen to us?" Lola asked.  
"No matter what we have to be brave." Eva replied.

Carbunkle heard all the commotion and watched the scene. He pointed Lola to the guards who went to their cell.  
"Uhh! Where are you taking me?" Lola cried, kicking and screaming amid her family's cries and pleadings that grew fainter the farther they went down the cell block.

She remembered when Carbunkle strapped her on a narrow gurney. Then he shut her into this lifesize container. She saw a white mist that came up inside the container. Her eyes felt heavy and she never woke up. She wasn't dead. She was asleep. She could feel her heart beating and her ears picked up everything. A year had passed. Then two. Then three. After seven years, she heard her family had perished.  
Even though she was unconscious, she heard the guards talking who passed by the lab.

"About that girl the doc told us to bring?" One guard said.  
"Yeah, what about her?" The other one asked.  
"Her family died. Crying shame."  
"So what? Martian mice. Nothing but trouble. Not worth the grub we feed em. One less thing to worry about."

Tears stung her eyes then trickled down her cheeks. Her family was dead.

"Mummy! Daddy! Eva! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Lola! Lola! Wake up!" said a voice. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Modo. He was carrying her in his arms. Then she remembered where she was. They were at the park under an oak tree overlooking a pond.  
"Lola?"  
She broke down weeping bitterly. "It's okay. I'm here." He said, softly as her held her. She calmed down drying her tears as she told him what happened to her family.  
"I miss them so much. I couldn't save them."  
"There's nothin' you coulda done. I was in one of those Plutorkian prison camps and I know how it was." He told her. "I have to find out what happened. How they died." She told him.  
"The Martian Command would know. They keep track of all Martian citizens."Modo said.  
"I also have to find out what Carbunkle did to me in that lab so long ago. Why did he turn me into a freak?" She asked, with her head hung down,  
"It would've been better to have left me alone. I would've died but at least I'd be with them."  
Modo took her in his powerful, muscular arms and lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't ever want you to call yourself a freak." Modo told her.  
"I turn into a monster whenever I get mad. What would you refer to me as?" She questioned, angrily.  
"The girl I fell in love with." He replied. "Oh, Modo..." Lola said, as her face softened, "I love you, too."  
This kind, gentle mouse loved her for who she was not for what she was.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.  
"Don't." He replied, covering her lips with his forefinger.  
She kissed his lips. He seized the moment and kissed her back. This time it was a long, lingering kiss. For that moment she thought of nothing else but the sweetness of his mouth and the strength of his arms.

Stay tuned for chapters 4 and 5 of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Out Of Control

Modo was glad for the distraction. When he told Lola about the prison camp, he didn't go into any details. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about the horrors he saw. Everytime he thought about it, he shuddered.  
What he faced as he was marched down that cellblock shackled in chains and fetters would forever haunt him. The screams. Blood spattered on the walls. Stenches of dried blood mingled with sweat permeated the prison.  
The smell of death was in the air. He remembered being chained and working on a rock quarry with other prisoners during the day then locked in a cell at night. His chances of escape looked bleak. Till he saw Throttle and Vinnie. They disobeyed orders by leaving their unit to rescue Modo. They were captured by Plutorkian soldiers and locked in the same cell with Modo.  
It was then they hatched a plan.

He and his bros were taken to Dr. Carbunkle's lab. They were tired and near starving from very little food. They were also scared. They had no weapons. The three mice were being strapped to gurneys. In spite of this, Throttle was calm and alert. He was looking around for a way to help his bros.  
Vinnie began fighting the guard who tried strapping him down. He kicked him. Another guard stunned him with a tazer staff. Modo and Throttle looked on helplessly. It looked like there was no hope till Carbunkle came with a bionic arm. He put it on Modo's amputated stump. Modo felt a trigger and squeezed it. Laser fire shot out blasting a canister of chemicals. For the first time, Modo felt a ray of hope. He aimed his bionic arm at Carbunkle and fired.  
Carbunkle fell against the wall. He then freed himself and his bros.

"Man, that felt good!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Throttle cried out, fist in the air.  
"What a rush!" Vinnie crowed.

The thought of escape energized them. Plutorkian guards rushed in with weapons drawn.  
Modo fired at them knocking the weapons out of their hands. Throttle and Vinnie used their tails to grab the weapons.  
"Back to action!" Vinnie said.

Throttle went to a window and looked out. More guards were approaching. They saw their bikes chained up outside. Throttle shot at the chains.  
The bikes were freed.

"C'mon, bros! They just called out the calvary and I just saw our ticket back to Mars!"

The mice jumped out the window. They put their fingers to their mouths and whistled. The bikes leap into the air and caught them. They rode towards a large airship. They rode on board. Throttle clicked a few buttons on a control panel. "I think this is how it starts." He said,"Hold on to your helmets, bros!"  
Vinnie and Modo strapped themselves into their seats. The ship ran down the runway. Plutorkian guards were firing at the ship. Bullet holes had hit and ripped at the ship. In spite of this, It dove into the air leaving Plutork for good.

"Well, isn't this cozy." a voice interrupted his thoughts. Modo and Lola turned around to see Limburger and twenty of Limburger's goon squad behind him.  
Before they could react, the goons overpowered them pulling Lola away. One of the goons had put a strange collar around her neck. Lola struggled in his arms.  
"Lola!" Modo called out. "What'cha gonna do now without your sweetie, rat?" One of the goons jeered.  
"Rat? You're talkin' trash!" Modo shouted, flushed with anger and eye glowing red. Suddenly Modo jerked backwards and fell out.  
"Modo!"Lola cried out, hand to her mouth.

Dr. Carbunkle walked behind and around his body carrying in his hand what appeared to be a hyperdermic needle.  
"What've you done to him?" She questioned. "Just a simple tranquilizer, my dear. Your friend isn't harmed. He'll sleep for an hour." He replied.

"You murdered my family!" Lola said, staring angrily at Limburger. Eyes glowering.  
"That's right, my dear. I did. Doesn't that make you angry?" He asked, teasingly.  
"My...family...you killed them!" She said, doubling over with pain as she began glowing and transforming. She was now the hideous blob-like, multiple tentacled multiple eyed monster. The collar had also doubled in size with the monster's form. A red button began glowing.  
The creature stopped moving. "Now, my hideous creation, you'll take orders only from me." Dr. Carbunkle said.  
"Yes, master." The creature replied, in a monotonous voice. "Boss, you didn't really polish off dem meeces, did ya?" Greasepit asked Limburger.  
"Of course not, you idiot, I was making her angry so she'll transform into a monster. Now shut up!" Limburger murmured back.  
"Excellent, Carbunkle, now I'll be able to steal all of Earth's water and soil without any interference from those moldy mice. Ha Ha Ha!"

Meanwhile Throttle, Vinnie, and Charley got a visit at the Last Chance garage. Stoker had flown down on a Martian airship. Everyone was relaxing and drinking root beers.  
"Hey, Stoke." Throttle asked, "Root beer?" "What brings you to this neck of the woods, coach?" Vinnie said, sipping his root beer.  
Stoker waved off the root beer.  
"Where's Modo?" He asked, looking around.  
"On a date." Throttle replied.  
"Oh, yeah? Any one I know?"  
"Believe it or not one of our own people. A girl named Lola." Throttle replied.  
"'Hmm. Name doesn't ring any bells. Afraid this isn't a social call."  
"What's up?" Throttle asked.  
"Found a girl matching Harley's description." He replied.  
Vinnie spat out his root beer showering Stoker with a rain storm of soda.  
"Say what you need to say, punk, don't spray it!" Stoker retorted.  
"You found her? Where?" Vinnie asked, ignoring him and grabbing his shoulders. "On Mars. Where else? Anyway, someone from Martian Command reported seeing her in Rat Hole City." "Rat Hole? That's where the Nomad Rats live." Throttle said.  
"This was found." Stoker said, pulling out of his pocket a green hair scarf. "That's Harley's! She wore it the day Mace took her." Vinnie said, excitedly.  
"Any sign of Mace?" Throttle asked Stoker.  
"None. It's believed he disappeared into Rat Hole City." "Was Harley with him?"  
"Don't know."  
"We have to go there!" Vinnie exclaimed.  
" I wouldn't advise it, punk. Our guy barely escaped with his life. Those rat people would eat a mouse alive if he set foot in their town uninvited."  
"Harley could be in trouble! She needs our help!" Vinnie shouted.  
"Vinnie..."Charley said, giving him a sympathetic look. He instantly calmed down. She knew how he felt about Harley.  
How he regretted not being able to protect her from Mace. "Bro, we gotta be careful this is not some trick. Those stink fishes could've put those rat faces up to setting a trap for us." Throttle said.  
Suddenly there was a beeping sound. Throttle and Vinnie looked at their bikes and saw blinking lights. "What's going on?" Charley asked.  
"Distress signal from Modo's bike! He's in trouble!"Throttle exclaimed.  
All of the mice and Charley put on their helmets and rode off down the road. "My bike's bringing up the coordinates. It'll lead us right to him." Vinnie said, briefly eyeing numbers on a visual screen on his bike.

Modo opened his eyes and struggled to get up. He remembered where he was.  
"Lola..." He murmured, "No..." His bike was laying down next to him flashing a red light. His bike sent a distress signal to Throttle and Vinnie.  
"Good work, Lil' Hoss." Modo said, "I see my bros."  
"Modo!" Throttle called out. They rode right next to him and got off their bikes as Modo began getting up.  
"You okay, bro?" Vinnie asked. "Limburger and Carbunkle took Lola!" Modo exclaimed, straightening up his bike, "We have to get her back!"  
"Oh no!" Charley said. "Where'd they go?" Throttle asked.  
"AAAAAAAH" someone screamed. "Does that answer your question?" Stoker asked.  
The mice looked in the direction of downtown Chicago. A giant blob-like monster with tentacles was destroying buildings and people were running away in a panic. Many of them were screaming. Limburger and Carbunkle were using a device that had a giant rubber hose connected to it to vacuum up the debris and soil from the destroyed buildings. They already had a vat filled with water from Lake Michigan and now they were filling a vat with soil.  
"Soon all of Chicago's natural resources will belong to Plutork. Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Limburger cackled.

"We've gotta stop that monster from turning Chi-town into a wasteland." Throttle said.  
"I just have to get close to her. I can get her to listen to reason." Modo said.  
The mice began riding towards the creature. "Now, Lola, finish them."Carbunkle said.  
"Yes, master." Lola replied, in monotone, then extending her tentacles. Laser fire shot out. The bikes flew into the air in different directions. Tentacles struck the ground splitting it. The ground shook nearly knocking our heroes off their bikes. Suddenly tentacles wrapped around the bikes while the mice were on them. They struggled to get free.  
"Lola, no! Don't do this!" Modo cried out to the creature. "It's no use, you moldy mouse. That's to my little submission device, your girlfriend is now my unwilling slave forever. Ha Ha Ha!" Carbunkle cackled, as he pointed to the collar around Lola's neck.  
"Really?" Modo smiled, firing at the collar, severing it off. The mice watched gleefully as it hit the ground and burned up. Lola's whole form shook.  
"Modo?" She asked. She quickly put them all down.

Limburger seeing the jig was up tried to flee. Lola got in front of them.  
"Let there be light!" Vinnie cried, throwing one of his flares at the absorb device. The blast released the vat containing the soil while Lola picked up the vat containing Lake Michigan emptying its contents back into the lake. She saw Limburger and Carbunkle run towards Limburger Plaza.  
An idea hit her.

"We're safe, Doctor."  
"Uh, I wouldn't be too sure, Your Rottenness." Carbunkle said, as a giant wave of water came towards Limburger Tower sinking it beneath Lake Michigan. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Wipe Out!" Vinnie laughed.  
"Well, looks like you mud puppies are keeping stink fins in check."Stoker said approvingly.  
"And intend to keep it up till he's away from Earth and Mars." Throttle replied.

Lola then transformed back into her Martian mouse form. Stoker couldn't believe how pretty she was.  
"This is Lola? My dear, may I say you wear denim well." He murmured, taking her hand and kissing it.  
"Now don't be gettin' too friendly, Stoke. She's already spoken for." Modo said, expertly taking her hand out of Stoker's and into his. Lola giggled and smiled.

"Speaking of Mars. Bro, we gotta go there. Stoke says he found Harley." Vinnie told Modo.  
"Harley? You sure?" Modo asked.  
"Bros, bros, we don't know for sure." Throttle said.  
"Who's Harley?" Lola asked.  
"A friend of Vinnie's. She was our unit medic during the war. She disappeared. We haven't found her since."Modo explained.  
"Did she go into hiding like my family did? If so then you have very little chance of finding her."Lola told them,  
"Many of those who went into hiding were discovered and sent to Plutorkian slave labor camps."  
"She didn't go into hiding." Vinnie said, "She was military and she had no family."  
"There could be a chance she's still alive." Lola assured him.  
"The only way to really tell is to go to Mars." Throttle said.

Stoker was sitting behind the wheel of his airship. The mice were boarding the ship. Modo helped Lola on board. Charley hung back.  
"Good luck, guys." She said, then to Vinnie in a low voice,"'Hope you find what you're looking for."  
"Ride free, Charley." He told her. "Back at you, wiseguy." She smiled.  
"We'll be back before you know it, Charley-girl." Throttle said, smiling. "Biker's honor." Modo said.


	5. Chapter 5

Home Again

It was strange being back on Mars. The mice were glad to be back home. They missed the golden brown purplish sand dunes and the red skies. No sooner did they set foot on Martian soil than Carbine sprinted down the airstrip to welcome them back. "Hey, Mighty Mouse!" She smiled.  
"Hey, there, pretty girl!" Throttle grinned as she ran towards him arms outstretched.  
They hugged each other and kissed. A long one. Vinnie looked on enviously then looked away. How he wanted that with Harley!  
"What's eatin' him?" Carbine asked, observing his odd behavior.  
"Harley." Throttle simply replied.  
"Oh, about that.."Carbine said, pulling out of his embrace then seeing Stoker approaching them,"You told them about Rat Hole?"  
"I did."  
"If Harley is there, we have to find out." Throttle said.  
"You're probably not going to listen but I wouldn't advise it. Besides why hasn't she tried to contact anyone?"Carbine asked.  
"That we don't know." "She could be hurt! If Mace has so much as touched a hair on her head..." Vinnie began. "Take it easy, bro. We'll find her." Modo said. "Those rat people usually sell their victims to Sand Raiders to make a small profit." Throttle said, "Then those rotten slavers resell them when they can't get any use out of them."  
"How awful!" Lola exclaimed.  
"Who's this?" Carbine asked, motioning at Lola.  
"Lola." Modo replied, introducing her.  
"You don't know me, general, but pleased to meet you." Lola said, extending her hand, "I need your help."  
"I need information about my family. Deceased during the war."  
"Then you need to talk to Commander Scabbard. He has records about all Martian citizens. He's in section F of the Command Center."  
Carbine replied, pointing out the large white building behind them. She was finally going to find out how her family died. She was so nervous. "Darlin', you okay?" Modo asked seeing how pale she was becoming.  
"I'm fine, sweetie." She replied, placing her hand on his cheek. He blushed.  
"Please be careful in that rat place, Modo." Lola said, kissing him. "I'll be back." Modo smiled.  
"Look after him." She told Throttle and Vinnie.  
"We will." Throttle told her. "And I'm gonna look after them." Stoker replied.  
"C'mon, I'll show you around." Carbine said, putting her arm around the pale, nervous girl and leading her to the command center.

"She'll be okay, bro." Throttle told Modo as the three mice watched her walk away. "Yeah." Modo murmured, "We've got a job to do."  
"Which is why I came prepared."Throttle replied, smiling taking out a large sack and pulling something out of it.  
He threw clothes and what appeared to be masks at the others.  
"Put these on." "Ugh! I those stinky Plutorkians were ugly." Vinnie said, making a face at the mask in his hand.  
"What are these?" Modo asked.  
"Disquises of Rat Hole Enforcers. They're kind of like the police over there. We won't have any trouble blending in."Throttle replied, putting on his mask and uniform of an enforcer.  
"Better disguise the bikes, too." Stoker told him as he nodded.  
He began putting creepy decals on the bikes.  
"Bro, my bike...she's pretty sensitive about decals." Vinnie said, placing a hand on the side of his bike as if the decal would hurt it.  
"Not to worry, Vin. They come off."He replied, putting a skull face surrounded by knives decal on the side and over the Biker mice logo on the front. Modo didn't have to say too much to his bike. Lil' Hoss accepted the decals without protest. "That's my girl."Modo said, patting his bike.  
"There's a secret tunnel that'll take us right into Rat Hole City." Stoker said. The mice put on their helmets and rode towards the desert.

Meanwhile at Martian Command, Lola met with Commander Scabbard. He was considered an old sourpuss by a lot of the soldiers. He followed the rules of the Martian military to the letter. But he was a kind, old mouse who believed in fairness. "General Carbine, ma'am."He said, seeing Carbine approach and saluting her. Carbine saluted back.  
"At ease, commander. I have someone who needs info on her immediate family." She replied, motioning towards Lola.  
"Of course. Have a seat. what is your name, dear?" He asked, sitting at his desk and pulling out a large book in front of him. "Lola." She said.  
After turning a few pages, he stopped at one then looked up at her.  
"What was your father's name?" "Hector Latone."  
"And your mother?"  
"Selene."  
"I'm sorry. I have no other way to put this."  
"I know they died. I just want to know how." she replied.  
"According to the report we got. The father died more or less from overwork. He was an elderly gentlemen not used to hard work. The mother died after he did from starvation. The two daughters from disease. Typhus." Lola's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed. Carbine placed a hand on the girl's arm and looked on sympathetically. The war had taken its toll on them all.  
She had seen a lot during this war. The pain. The deaths of comrades. Their funerals and burials. Would it ever end? "At least I know what happened to them." Lola said, after drying her tears,"I remembered my mother had a sister. Can you contact her?'  
"She lives in New Freedom City. It's not far from here." He replied, handing her a slip of paper.  
"Here's her address."  
"Thank you, commander."Lola said, getting up and bowing to him, then to Carbine, "And thank you, general."  
"No problem." Carbine said, smiling,"Need someone to escort you there? It's still in the process of reconstruction."  
"No thank you. I'll manage." Lola replied, smiling.

The Biker Mice rode towards the desert. There were rock caverns and underground caves. They rode right into one of these underground caves. Down they rode and the farther down they went the less light they saw. Straight before them were deep holes into the walls of the cave. It was into one of these holes they went into till they saw several pairs of glittering yellow eyes. "Where are we?" Modo asked.  
"Bros, say hello to Rat Hole City." Stoker said.


	6. Chapter 6

Into Rat Hole City and Back Home

Rat Hole City was a collection of mazes underground. Each hole in the rock caverns took you into different parts of the city.  
The mice held their breath as the glittering, yellow eyes came more into focus. Would their disguises fool them?  
"Welcome, brothers. Come drink with us." One of the rat said approaching them followed by four others. The rats were bigger in size than the mice. They had long, large nuzzles, tiny ears, razor sharp teeth, and they were clad in black leather biker clothes. They were a mean ugly looking bunch.  
Relief went through the mice when they saw they weren't recognized.

He led them to a small pub built into the cavern wall. Several patrons were sitting at tables drinking. Others were playing pool. Music was playing from a jukebox. Throttle noticed one patron with his face covered sitting in a corner sipping his drink. The only thing visible were his eyes. Glowing red eyes. What was it about those eyes that were strangely familiar? He wondered to himself.  
"So what's the occasion?" Stoker asked, as they all sat down at a table. "Our beloved rat king is getting married."  
A waiter showed up.  
"Root beers." He told him. The waiter disappeared.  
"You don't say." Stoker replied.  
"Who's the lucky girl?" Throttle asked.  
"Some girl Mace brought from the cave mouse people." Another one replied, sipping his root beer, "Scrawy, red-brown-haired little thing."  
Vinnie's face paled under his mask. He was glad the rats didn't notice his expression.  
"Mace is an idiot." said another rat, "I heard the Plutorkians paid him three thousand gold gills to spy on those cave mice. He didn't share any of that gold with us.  
The stingy bum! Plus he brings one of those rotten mice to our fair city. He should've finished her off."  
Vinnie became angry. How dare this joker talk about Harley like she was disposable! He was about to beat the arrogance out of him when a warning look from Throttle made him sit down. They were outnumbered.  
Right now, they couldn't afford to do anything that would cause the rats to attack them. "Well, he woulda done it if our king hadn't found her. The king then banished him from Rat Hole never to return. "  
"Well, let's go and pay our respects to our great rat king." Throttle said, as he got up followed by the other mice, "Thanks for the drink, brother."  
"You are most welcome. See you at the party." The rat they first saw replied, lifting his his glass mug.

The mice got on their bikes and rode through a rat hole that led them to the Rat King's lair.  
They found themselves in a dimly lit room.  
It was a bedroom of some kind. The mice started when they heard a sound.  
"Someone's coming." Modo said. Everyone hid in the shadows of the room as the door opened. Entering the room were three figures: Two rat Enforcers and a veiled smaller figure clad in a purple dress was in the center of them. "Leave me."The smaller figure said, "I don't wish to be disturbed." "Yes, mistress." They replied, walking out and closing the door. When they left, the smaller figure lifted her veil.  
"Harley!" Vinnie cried, when he recognized her. She was indeed the Harley he remembered. "Who's there?" She cried, looking into the shadows of the room.  
"It's me, sweetheart. Vinnie." He replied. His face flooded with joy. He approached her with arms outstretched.  
"I can't tell you happy I am to see y-"  
Before he had finished speaking, she reached down to her left thigh which had a small laser blaster in a holster tied to it. She pulled it out.  
"Get out and don't come back!" She replied, aiming it at his head.  
"Harley, what're you doing?" Throttle asked, walking out of the shadows towards her.  
"Giving you a chance to stay healthy." She replied, aiming the laser at Throttle," Leave now and I don't mean maybe!" Modo crept up behind her and grabbed her arms behind her making her drop the laser. The butt of the laser hit the floor shooting laser fire at the wall. The mice ducked out of the line of fire.  
"Guards, help!" Harley yelled, as she struggled with Modo. She was twisting and trying to break free. "Harley, we're here to help you." Modo said gently as he pinned her arms behind her back,"I won't let you go till you listen to reason."  
"How are you going to do it? Your hands are going to be full." She asked, motioning toward Enforcers coming in. He released her.  
A fight soon ensued. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles knocking out a few guards. while Modo and Vinnie punched and kicked guards right and left. "You're coming with us now." Stoker said, grabbing Harley's arm.  
"Wanna bet? If there's one thing you should know about rats is that they travel in packs." Harley replied, smiling as more Enforcers rushed in surrounding them. The mice had their arms tied behind their backs. The Rat King walked from behind a group of Enforcers.  
Their masks were soon removed to reveal four subdued mice. "You've made a serious mistake entering my kingdom." He told them.  
"Throw them in the brig!" Harley said, ordering the guards that held the mice.  
"Harley, what-" Vinnie began.  
"Shut up! You're under arrest!"

Lola looked at the address Commander Scabbard gave her and went to New Freedom City.  
After following the directions, she came to a small house. An old spinster lady was pruning a rosebush. She looked up when she saw her. "Yes? Can I help you?" The elderly lady asked.  
"Aunt Reva?" Lola faltered, peering into her face. The old lady glanced at the girl in front of her. Then suddenly her eyes grew wide.  
"Lola?" "Oh, auntie!" Lola cried, running to her aunt. The two of them hugged and cried. "I was told you had died along with your mother, father, and Eva." Her aunt said, touching Lola's hair and glancing at her, "It's a long story. I'm just glad there's someone left of my family."Lola replied, smiling through her tears.  
"Come inside and have some tea, dear and some crumpets."  
"Blackberry and apple?"she asked.  
"Of course."  
"You never forget."Lola smiled.

"Well, this an interesting turn of events."Stoker said, looking at the cell wall. The mice were put in a five by five concrete cell.  
"I'd rather be dining on hot dogs and root beers than this slop." Modo said, sitting on a bunk and eyeing the bowls of brown soupy looking liquid they were brought for dinner.  
"We wont once we find a way out of here." Throttle replied.  
"We can't leave without Harley." Vinnie said. "Maybe she wants to be left alone. She didn't exactly welcome us with open arms." Stoker said.  
"Those rat faces had to have brainwashed her somehow! She wouldn't have done this on her own." Vinnie said. Suddenly the outer prison door opened and Harley walked in followed by two Enforcer guards. The mice got up and went to their cell door. She motioned the Enforcers. One of them opened the cell door. "Vinnie, we have to talk." He followed her into an adjoining room. The other mice stayed in the cell as the guard locked it back.  
"Leave us." She told the guard. He obeyed closing the door behind them. She faced him with her arms folded and a straight face.  
"Why are you here?" She asked Vinnie.  
Harley, I came here to rescue you. Take you back home where you belong." Vinnie told her.  
"This is my home. Here are the facts: you left me alone when Mace took me. He hurt me and left me to die. I was alone till the Rat King found me and nursed me back to health. I waited and waited for the freedom fighters to find me and take me back home. No one came. No one was there for me but the Nomad Rats. They're my family. My true family. "  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from Mace." Vinnie told her.  
Harley continued to glare at him.  
"I regret it everyday. Every time I close my eyes at night, I see your face smiling at me. Then I hear your scream and Mace taking you away."  
Vinnie stopped staring at her and looked away.  
"I wasn't fast enough to get there in time. Never quick enough." Vinnie said, in a low voice, trailing off and staring straight ahead. Harley unfolded her arms and stared at him. Her hard face now softened.  
"I never gave up trying to find you." He continued, "Even when the search parties were called off, I continued to search for you."  
"Then I was captured by enemy soldiers and taken to Plutork. Me and my bros escaped and our ship was shot down. We were stranded on Earth." "Is that why you stopped searching?"She asked. "I never stopped even then."  
It dawned on her then how much he had suffered. How she never left his thoughts. Even on a another planet. "Oh, Vinnie..."she said, taking his hand in her own,"I'm sorry I ever doubted you."  
"You had your reasons." he replied, a little smile.  
"I even pointed a blaster at you. I've been such a fool. If you never want to talk to me again..."  
"Harley, it's in the past."  
He took her in his arms and she kissed him. "Harley, come with me."  
She pulled from him and walked a few inches away.  
"I-I can't."  
"Why not?" he asked, approaching her. Her back was towards him.  
"I'm engaged to marry the Rat King."  
"Do you love him?"  
"He's...been very kind to me."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"This marriage will be bridge the gap between the rats and the mice. It'll be a way to bring peace. It'll be good for everyone."  
She began walking towards the door.  
"Harley..." An Enforcer rat guard then entered.  
"It's time." He told Harley. She nodded looking down sadly and walking away.  
"Don't go." Vinnie began walking towards her when the guard stopped him.  
Back at their cell, the mice began wondering what their next move was when the cell door opened. Vinnie was thrust back in.  
A masked Enforcer rat appeared at the door.  
"Well, well. Long time, no see. Say hello to a blast from the past." He grinned. He removed his mask.  
"Mace!" Stoker exclaimed.  
"The masked rat from the bar!" Throttle exclaimed, "Thought he looked familiar."  
The mice remembered him. Because of this traitor they got injured in the Plutorkian war and lost Harley.  
"What're you up to, rat face?" Vinnie asked, seething with anger. "Vengence. And it should be a consolation to your moldy mice once you die that I will get rid of the rat king. He's going to pay for kicking me out of my home. He and that muffet mouse."  
"Stay away from her!" Vinnie shouted. "You can't stop me from in there." He crowed. Modo fired his laser arm blasting the belt around Mace's pants causing them to slide down. Mace's face flushed with embarassment. Meanwhile Throttle used his tail to lift the key from Mace's belt. Mace ran out of the room. He unlocked the cell and pushed open the door. The mice whistled. Their bikes came charging in knocking Enforcer rat guards right and left. The mice hopped on their bikes.

Meanwhile in the great hall of the Rat King the guests were assembled and seated. The judge was stationed at his podium. The Rat King attired in a fancy suit was standing next to the judge. Everyone soon got up and glanced around when they saw the door to the hall open and a figure in gossamer white entered. The veiled bride began walking down the aisle. In her hand was a bouquet of fresh flowers. The Rat King smiled when she approached, removed her veil and stood next to him.  
Outwardly Harley was calm but inwardly she was a bundle of nerves. Her thoughts troubled her. Was she really doing the right thing?  
For months after living with the rat people she tried to forget her people, especially Vinnie and make a fresh new start. Now tonight seeing him again after all this time brought back the old feelings she had. Feelings of love. It upset her. She thought marrying the Rat King would make peace between the mice and the rats. Now she wasn't so sure. "Dearly beloved rodents, we are gathered here tonight to unite our great rat king with this equally fair young mouse. If there is any reason why this couple should not wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
Suddenly there was the click of a laser blaster. Mace had come out of the shadows and now aimed his laser blaster at the Rat King's head.  
"Mace, what is the meaning of this?" The king asked.  
"I should've been the rightful king of Rat Hole. You had no right to kick me outta my home! Now you're gonna pay big time!" "No!" Harley screamed, lunging at Mace head-butting him in the chest. The blaster fell out of his hand. Harley was on the ground along with Mace. She sat up rubbing her head when Mace stood over her with the laser aiming it at her.  
"Die, moppet!" He blurted out. Harley shut her eyes in horror and turned away.  
"Chew on this, vermin!"Vinnie shouted, throwing one of his flares blasting Mace thirty feet into the air. He fell into a bowl of punch. Enforcer guards fished him out.  
"Harley, you okay?" Vinnie asked, helping her up. "Fine." She said, then teased, "'Took you glory hounds long enough."  
The Rat King then approached them.  
"My child."  
Harley glanced at him. She knew what she had to do.  
"Your majesty, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but..."  
"But you love the one called Vinnie." He replied kindly.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. My little lost and foundling. All I've ever cared about was your happiness. I know you believed marrying me would bring peace to our people and yours.  
But you are not in love with me and I would never put you through an unhappy marriage. You should always marry for love not out of obligation."  
Harley smiled and kissed the Rat King on the cheek who beamed. "Thank you." she said.  
Harley then jumped into Vinnie's arms. He held her in the air swinging her around happily. The Enforcer Rats brought Mace shackled in front of the Rat King.  
"Escort the prisoner to the dungeon."  
"Yes, m'lord." They took Mace away.  
"Thank you, Biker Mice for saving my life. You are free to go." The Rat King said, addressing the mice. "Maybe there will be peace between our people and your people after all." Throttle said, shaking hands with the Rat King.  
"I hope so."

"And that's what happened when we went to Rat Hole." Modo said. The mice were at Modo's mother house having dinner.  
"Oh, son, you are going to make me old before my time." His grey-furred mother replied, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Don't worry, mama. Nothing was gonna happen. Your boy can take of himself." Modo replied, grinning and flexing his arm.  
"Vinnie and I never would have found each other again if they hadn't shown up." Harley said, gazing dreamily at the aforementioned smiling mouse seated next to her. "Well, I'm just glad everyone's alright." Lola said. She said "everyone" but she smiled right at Modo sitting next to her.  
He smiled back.  
"Well, guess, we'd better get back to Earth." Throttle said, getting up from the table. "So soon, Hotshot? You just got here." Carbine replied, gently pushing on his arm. "Yeah, bro. I'm up for a little vacation." Vinnie said.  
"Me, too." Modo said.  
"It would be nice to see more of you sometime." Carbine said.  
"I don't know. We still got Limburger to stop."  
Then Throttle thought about it.  
"He can wait. Vacation it is." Throttle said, smiling.  
The mice spent the next three days on Mars. They saw their respected loves during that time. Modo and Lola saw a lot of each other as did Vinnie and Harley. Modo met Lola's aunt and discovered she was friends with his mother. Throttle and Carbine was a different story. Since she was a five-star general, she had a lot of responsibilities. Filling out paperwork for the people over her took up a lot of her time. It began to bother Throttle when she kept breaking their dates to work.  
Lola saw what was going and went by her office at Martian Command.  
"Got a minute?" she asked.  
"Not really. I got all these reports to fill out plus prisoners to lock up."  
"I thought you and Throttle were going riding?"  
"We were, but the higher ups want me to fill out this paperwork. I told him I can't go. He'll understand."  
"Carbine, will you take my advice if I give it?"  
"Depends on what it is."  
"Please do. You need to stop neglecting Throttle."  
"I don't! Throttle knows that my duty and my job come first. That's how it's always been."  
"If you don't watch, your job will be the only thing you have."  
"Are you finished? Then get out."  
Lola turned on her heel and quickly walked away. She could feel the creature welling up inside her during her argument with Carbine but she was able to keep it under control. With Modo's love and support, she never transformed again.

Carbine tried to go back to work but couldn't. What Lola said really bugged her. It can't be true. Am I really ignoring Throttle like she said?  
She opened up a drawer to take out some necessary paper work and gasped. There in the bottom under some papers was a dried wilted star shaped flower.  
Throttle picked it when they rode up to the mountains on their first date. He put it in her hair. Next to it were pictures of them. Happy smiling laughing pictures. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered that day. It was many years before the war. How could she have forgotten it and left in the drawer? She picked up the flower clutching it her hand.  
Throttle was outside of Martian Command getting ready to get on his bike.  
"Hey, Hotshot! Wait up!"  
He turned to see Carbine running up to him. "What're we waiting for? Let's ride!"  
"What about paperwork to fill out?"He asked her puzzled.  
"That can wait. We can't."She said, smiling. Love shown through her eyes. Throttle took her in his arms kissing her.  
"Thanks." He said.  
"Thank Lola. She can be a pain in the butt but she means well. I don't ever want lose you, Throttle."  
"Like I said before I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

The mice then went back to Earth and defeated Limburger who went back to Plutork in disgrace. Limburger was forced to clean the sewers of Plutork with his tongue for forty years. Earth was saved. Back on Mars, there was reason to rejoice. Not just the liberation of Mars but the marriage of Commander Throttle and General Carbine. A year later, a double wedding followed. Vinnie married Harley. Modo married Lola. Charley followed them back to Mars and was the matron of honor for all three weddings. She was so proud of her Biker Mice. She witnessed the births and christenings of their children.  
Charley herself became an ambassador of peace. She helped in the reconstruction and restoration of all the martian mouse cities destroyed during the war. They build her a house. And they all lived in peace, happiness, and splendor.


End file.
